A Heated Reunion
by JotaroKujo7
Summary: An Amourshipping fanfiction. After winning the Alola League, Ash returns to Kalos to reunite with Serena. However, things get heated between the two as their true feelings become apparent.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in Kalos

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is a little Amourshipping fanfic I've had in the works for a little while that was originally just going to be a one-shot, but I've decided to make it multiple chapters as I want to include more and more details. I really hope you enjoy it! Also, please review! I love receiving feedback on my work!

**Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. The following is a non-profit FanFiction made out of love for the franchise. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company International, OLM, Shopro and TV Tokyo. Please Support the Official Release!**

Rated **M **for sexual content and adult themes. Ash and Serena are both 18 years old in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Arriving in Kalos.

It was 9:00PM in Lumiose City. The streets were lit and full of people looking at the shops, talking and playing with their Pokémon. A black limo drove down North Boulevard towards the Hotel Richissime, a 5-star hotel that was hailed as the best in the entire region. As the limo stopped in front of the entrance, paparazzi began swarming towards it, the flashing lights and clicking of cameras filling the air as the chauffeur opened the passenger door. After opening the door he bowed to the young man who exited the vehicle, only to nearly be knocked over as the paparazzi closed in even further to the young man, overwhelming him with questions.

"Mr Champion, what is it like to be back in Kalos?"

"What are you planning on doing in this beautiful region?"

"Can we get a statement from the Pikachu? I've never seen one!"

"What Pokémon do you intend on bringing to the main event tomorrow?"

The young man staggered backwards. He still wasn't used to having this much attention. He just wanted to get into the hotel and unwind as soon as possible.

"Ok! Ok! Please make way, I want to go to bed!" the young man replied, causing a brief moment of laughter before the onslaught of questions began again.

He took this opportunity to make a run for it, passing through the front doors and making a break for the reception desk.

"I have a reservation under the name 'Ash Ketchum'! Please hurry, I don't want to deal with them!" the young man asked frantically, looking over his shoulder as the paparazzi tried to get into the hotel, but were stopped by the doormen.

"Pika Pikachu!" seconded his yellow, furry partner Pokémon who was sitting securely on the young man's shoulder.

"Of course, Mr Ketchum" the receptionist replied as he quickly searched his database for the man's name.

"Here we are! Ash Ketchum! Room 127, floor 5". The man then turned around and picked out the key to Room 127 and then handed it to Ash, who was eager to just get up to his room and relax for a little while.

"Your bags will be upstairs shortly. We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr Alola Champion".

"Thank you very much!" shouted Ash, who was already over at the elevator, pressing the button for floor 5 as quickly as he could, nervously looking around for a paparazzi ambush.

Once the elevator arrived, Ash stepped in and finally took a sigh of relief along with his partner Pikachu, slumping back against the wall as he finally felt his body loosen up. It had been non-stop since he arrived at Lumiose City airport and he was finally happy to just relax for a while.

"Being champion can be pretty tiring, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his furry friend who had fallen onto the now 18-year-old trainer's lap, not responding due to exhaustion.

Just 5 months prior, Ash had become the Champion of Alola following the first Alola League where he almost lost to Guzma in the final, managing to secure the win in a heated final battle between Ash's Lycanroc and Guzma's Golisopod. After winning, he was crowned as Alola's first champion by Professor Kukui, the Alola League's head organiser, which was followed by a victory parade, press work and some more time spent in Alola with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. After this, Ash returned home to Pallet Town for a while, training with his Pokémon and attending a Parade through downtown Pallet (which had expanded massively since he originally left at the age of 10).

Ash got to see all of his old Pokémon again, reunite his former rival Gary Oak who couldn't have been prouder of his friend's achievements, but still proclaimed that he could beat him in a battle, despite being out of practice. He also got to see his Mother and mentor Professor Oak again, who were both crying tears of joy over Ash's success.

He had spent the last few months in Kanto, training at Professor Oak's Lab, occasionally doing interviews with talk shows and magazines. In this time, he got to meet with some of his former travelling companions, such as Brock (who was now a fully-qualified Pokémon Doctor), Misty (who was still responsible for the Cerulean City Gym and was still working towards becoming a Water Pokémon Master) Tracey (who was still helping out at Professor Oak's Lab) and Max (who had come to Kanto on his own Pokémon journey).

After a few months in Kanto, Ash agreed to return to Kalos for a friendly 6v6 Pokémon battle with the Kalos Champion Diantha, which would be taking place the next day. He was really looking forward to the battle (he was especially excited to battle her Mega-Gardevoir), but there was another reason Ash wanted to come back to Kalos. Serena.

Ash's real motive for returning to Kalos was to see Serena again, the beautiful Pokémon performer who travelled with him during his first time in Kalos. She had returned from her travels in Hoenn a few months prior to settle down for a bit before travelling again, renting an apartment in Lumiose City. Ash saw this is as the golden opportunity to see Serena again.

Ash and Serena hadn't seen each other since they kissed at Lumiose Airport when the left each other at 16. During his time in Alola, Ash developed a huge crush on Serena, knowing for certain that she liked him back. Ash had been following Serena on social media for quite a while now and had been regularly messaging her during his time in Alola, sharing pictures of their experiences in Hoenn and Alola with each other at least once a week.

Ash departed from the elevator with Pikachu at the fifth floor and quickly found his room. It had a king-sized bed, a mini-bar, a balcony and a 50-inch TV. All of Ash's luggage had been brought up. "This place isn't 5-stars for nothing" Ash thought as a lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, noticing Pikachu dive straight for the mini-bar.

"Hey buddy! I know the stuff in there is free but don't go nuts, ok?" Ash called as Pikachu started to help himself to a bottle of ketchup.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu responded in a nonchalant fashion, beginning to consume the ketchup at break neck speed.

"Typical" Ash chuckled as he pulled out his phone and opened the messaging app, tapping on Serena's name and writing;

_"__Hey Serena! I'm booked into the hotel now, I'm in Room 127 on the fifth floor. I hope you can come tonight, I can't wait to see you again"._

Ash sent the message and began to eagerly await her reply, turning on the TV and eating a banana from the mini-bar to ease the wait while Pikachu continued to snack on ketchup.

About half a mile away, a woman with honey-blonde hair smiled at her phone and composed a text;

_"__I'm on my way now. Will be about 10 minutes. Can't wait to see you x"_

She then stood up and exited her apartment, running down the street towards North Boulevard.

"We will finally be reunited Ash" Serena thought excitedly with tears in her eyes. "I can finally see my love again".

**A/N: (11/7/2019)** So, how was that? I know Ash actually winning a League is completely incomprehensible but bear with me here! I have high hopes for this story and I have everything planned out, so be on the lookout for a new chapter in the next week!

Please leave a review! All feedback in appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at Room 127

**A/N: **Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2! I'm extremely sorry for not finishing this earlier! I was away for 2 weeks on holiday with my family, so I was unable to write anything in that time. I intended to release this the day before I went on holiday, but I didn't finish in time and had to postpone it. Chapter 3 will take less time to come out, I swear!

**Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**. The following is a non-profit Fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company International, OLM, Shopro and TV Tokyo. Please Support the Official Release!

Rated **M** for sexual content and adult themes. Ash and Serena are both 18 years old in this fanfic.

Chapter 2: Arrival at Room 127:

As Ash waited in his hotel room for his crush to arrive, checking his phone every few minutes and watching the news to keep his mind from getting _too _over-excited, Serena was running through the brightly lit streets of Lumiose City towards North Boulevard where she would finally see Ash, the love of her life, for the first time in 2 years.

It was hard for Serena to grasp that it had even been 2 years since she confessed her feelings to Ash by kissing him at Lumiose Airport. The year and a half she spent as a travelling performer in Hoenn had gone by so quickly, but she cherished every second of it. Not only did she catch more Pokémon, partake in Pokémon contests, see the sights of the region and make new friends (along with meeting Ash's former travelling partner May in Petalburg City), she also learned to be independent and mature. When she looked back at her time travelling with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos, she could vividly remember how she acted like a love-struck tag-along in the beginning before discovering Pokémon Performances. She now knew that she had moved past that and had grown so much as a person during her latter days in Kalos and during her time in Hoenn. Now she couldn't wait to show Ash how much she had progressed, along with seeing how far he had come from his unfortunate defeat at the hands of Alain in the Kalos League finals.

"Just you wait and see Ash!" Serena proclaimed as she continued running, turning the corner to North Boulevard, seeing the hotel gleaming in the distance. "Just you wait and see how much better I have become!".

While Serena was making her way to the hotel, Ash was mentally preparing himself for the night ahead. "I should probably let Pikachu know that Serena's coming over" he thought to himself, turning to the electric mouse Pokémon who was completely full up from snacking from the mini-bar food.

"Hey buddy" said Ash as he got on his knees to get closer to his partner Pokémon.

"Pika-Pi" Pikachu responded, not looking up from the horde of food in front of him.

"I just want to let you know that Serena will be here in a few minutes. I've invited her other since I know she lives in Lumiose City now and I thought it would be cool for us to catch up before the battle with Diantha tomorrow".

This caught Pikachu's attention, turning around to face Ash before starting to run around the hotel room, squealing in excitement.

Ash smiled softly as he watched his partner Pokémon. "I'm glad you're excited to buddy, but slow down a bit, will ya? She'll be here soon, and I don't want the place to be a mess. I want to show her how much I've grown since we last saw each other and messing up the room after I've just arrived will make her think I'm still a kid, you know?"

Pikachu slowly came to a stop, nodding his head to show he understood before making his way back to the fridge.

Ash chuckled as he watched his partner Pokémon dig back into the minibar. "This guy hasn't changed a bit" Ash thought to himself. "I wonder where Serena is?" he wondered as he checked his phone, showing that 20 minutes had passed since he had invited Serena over.

Meanwhile down at reception, Serena had just walked in and was making her way over to the main desk. There were still some remnants of the paparazzi from earlier lingering in the lobby, but apart from that the lobby was empty.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr Ash Ketchum, Room 127 please?" Serena asked the receptionist, trying to contain her excitement.

"Ok, but first I must call Mr Ketchum to assure that this is someone he has personally invited instead of some random crazed fan" the receptionist replied, picking up the phone before dialling the number for Room 127.

Serena pouted as the phone began to ring. "Me and Ash have known each other for years and travelled together! I'm not some crazed fan…" Serena angrily thought to herself as a voice began to come down the other line.

"Yes, hello Mr Ketchum, we have a Miss…what's your name?" the receptionist asked Serena.

Serena caught her breath before replying "S-serena Yvonne".

"A Miss Serena Yvonne here to see you" replied the receptionist.

"Ok, send her up! I invited her". Serena noticed that Ash's voiced seemed deeper than it was 2 years ago. Serena though this new manly voice suited Ash and began fantasising in her head what Ash would look like now.

"Ok Miss Yvonne, you can go up to Room 127 now. It's on the fifth floor". The receptionist responded as he put down the receiver and pointed towards the elevator.

"Thank you very much" Serena responded "though you could have been a bit nicer" she muttered under her breath as she reached the elevators, getting in and pushing the button for floor 5.

"Oh my, I can't believe I'm finally going to see him!" Serena gasped, clutching her blushing face as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the night ahead.

"Do I look good enough? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Serena worried as she began to look in the mirror inside the elevator, checking her clothes and hair before frowning at her face, which was devoid of any make-up. "I really should have spent more time getting ready…" Serena thought as she sunk to her knees.

"This is going to be a disaster!" She muttered as the elevator stopped and opened at the fifth floor. She got back up and strolled nervously down the hall, looking for Room 127. After a few minutes, she had found the right door and had become frozen in place due to her nerves.

"Ok Serena, you've come this far, you can't back out now! Also, HE invited YOU so that means he wants to see you! You can't let Ash down now! This might be the only opportunity during his whole trip to meet with him alone!" Serena thought to herself, plucking up the courage to knock on the door.

After some deep breaths, she stepped forward, took a gulp and knocked on the door to Room 127. Footsteps approached from the other side as Serena froze in place, immediately regretting what she had just done. It was too late to run away though, as the door swung open, basking a young man in light as he stepped forward towards Serena.

"Hey Serena, I'm so glad you were able to come" greeted the Alola Champion with a shaky voice.

Serena smiled and looked the man in the eyes. "Hey Ash, it's great to see you again".

**A/N: (16/8/2019)** So, there you go! Make sure to read chapter 3 to see what will happen next in Ash and Serena's reunion!

Please leave a review! All feedback in appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Reunion

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for not getting another chapter of this out sooner. I don't really have an excuse, I've just been lazy. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!

**Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.** The following is a non-profit Fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company International, OLM, Shopro and TV Tokyo. Please Support the Official Release!

Rated **M** for sexual content and adult themes. Ash and Serena are both 18 years old in this fanfic.

Chapter 3: An awkward reunion:

*Knock knock*

Ash bolted upright on his bed as he heard the light knocking on the other side of his hotel door. Pikachu also noticed, poking his head outside of the minibar turning towards the door, ears pointed upwards.

"Ok Ash, she's here now and you can't keep her waiting. Just go over there and open the door. She wants to see you to, after all…" Ash muttered to himself as he got up and slowly started dawdling towards the door while his stomach tied itself in knots.

On the other side of the door, Serena was a similar state of mind. "He's coming! He's coming and it's too late to back out now! I should've taken my time and come over here after I had gotten properly prepared first" Serena thought to herself. Just as she began to straighten her hair out with her fingers, the door swung open abruptly, leaving the two trainers stiff with nerves as they looked into each other's eyes for the first time in over 2 years.

"Hey, S-Serena, would you like to come in?" Ash spluttered out after a few seconds of silence. He looked Serena up and down before she could respond. She was wearing a simple grey zip-up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath accompanied with a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a pair of white sneakers. Serena had let her hair grow out since Ash had last saw her, going down to just above her shoulders and she wasn't wearing any make up, giving her a relaxed "lazy-day at home" look to her.

"Sure Ash, it's so nice to see you again" Serena smiled nervously as she entered the room, taking off her sneakers. Before she could get both of them off, she was ambushed by a yellow flash that nearly knocked her off of her feet if she hadn't caught the wall behind her.

"Pika Pika!" squealed Pikachu as he buried his head into Serena's shoulder, nuzzling it intensely. "Hey Pikachu, it's nice to see you as well!" Serena said as she picked Pikachu off of her shoulder, starting to hug the fluffy electric mouse instead. This started to put Serena at ease, though I did cause her quite a bit of a shock.

"Pikachu! That wasn't very polite of you! You could have hurt Serena" said Ash, rushing over to make sure that she wasn't injured. "Are you ok? You nearly fell over there…" said Ash, closing the front door and putting Serena's shoes to one side.

"It's ok Ash, it just caused me a bit of shock. I'm more than happy to see you and Pikachu again!" said Serena, putting down Pikachu who rushed over to the bed, leaving Ash and Serena alone.

"So, um, how have you been? It's been so long since we last saw each other!" said Ash, moving in closer to Serena in an awkward attempt to give her a hug.

"Yeah! I've missed you so much Ash!" Serena squealed as she brought Ash into a tight embrace, her face pressed against his lean torso. "He's definitely grown in these past two years…" she thought to herself as Ash slowly brought his arms around her body. This was when Serena realised what she had done. "Oh no! I'm being too open with him! I don't want to scare him off this early!" she screamed to herself as she let go of Ash, beginning to back away from him with her head in her hands, hiding the deep shade of red that had just begun to spread across her face.

"Yeah same here…How was Hoenn? I know from May that you entered a couple of Pokémon Contest there under her guidance. Hope she wasn't too pushy with you" Ash awkwardly chuckled, trying not to make eye contact with Serena.

"No she was really helpful actually" Serena said, bring her hands away from her face and onto her chest, which was beginning to really tighten up. "But enough about me! Congratulations on becoming the Alolan Champion! I watched the whole thing on TV! The final between you and that blonde guy was insane! I didn't think you would win again for a momen-" said Serena before shutting her self up in order to not remind Ash of the Kalos League finals.

"Nah, it's ok Serena. What happened in Kalos doesn't matter now. I learnt from it and became a much better trainer after learning from my failures and look where it's gotten me! The first Alola League Champion!" Ash exclaimed, puffing his chest out in confidence.

"Don't get too over-confident" Serena chuckled.

"Oh, by the way Serena, I, I think you look really pretty tonight" said Ash abruptly, causing the Alola Champion to blush profusely, but not as much as Serena did, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"I-I-I N-NEED TO GO TO THE TOILET!" Serena yelped as she rushed into the toilet to save herself from any further embarrassment.

"Man, did I say it too soon?" Ash thought to himself. Despite learning so much more about Pokémon and what it meant to be a trainer while studying in Alola, he was still hopeless when it came to women.

"What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning towards the bed where his partner Pokémon was lying down, fast asleep.

"Tch! Typical…" Ash muttered to himself as he went over to the minibar, getting out 2 bottles of water for him and Serena.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Serena was taking deep breaths in order to help herself get over what had just happened. "ASH…ASH THINKS I'M PRETTY!?" she said to herself over and over again. After about a minute, she regained her composure and exited the bathroom.

"I can do this. Serena, it's now or never!"

**A/N (11/11/19): **There you go! Shorter this time around, but I really wanted to get a chapter out because I've been so inactive over the last few months. Expect Chapter 4 soon!

Please leave a review! All feedback in appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


End file.
